


月亮河

by NEOgotmyname



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEOgotmyname/pseuds/NEOgotmyname
Summary: Moon river, wider than a mileI'm crossing you in style some dayOh, dream maker, you heart breakerWherever you're going, I'm going your wayTwo drifters, off to see the worldThere's such a lot of world to seeWe're after the same rainbow's end, waiting round the bendMy huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 2





	月亮河

**Author's Note:**

> Moon river, wider than a mile
> 
> I'm crossing you in style some day
> 
> Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker
> 
> Wherever you're going, I'm going your way
> 
> Two drifters, off to see the world
> 
> There's such a lot of world to see
> 
> We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting round the bend
> 
> My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me

师哥邀我去朋友的婚礼现场录像，地点订在了市中心的五星酒店。作为刚毕业的大学生，我很乐意接这类私活维持生计；只是这次的场合有些正式，我穿着便服，只得在礼堂中心缩着身子，尽量降低存在感。

现场很漂亮，看得出来花了很多心思；我开始在成片的粉色气球下不务正业地幻想自己的婚礼，包括牵着爱人的手接受亲友祝福的画面——不过我预感是不会发生这种事情的，再深点说就是个秘密了。

这对新人还雇了专业的摄影师，我也不清楚师哥叫我来到底是为的什么，录完进场和宣誓就没我的工作了。于是我把相机装回包里，在角落找了把椅子，还顺手收了亲友送的喜糖。表演环节，据司仪介绍今天请来了一位新娘喜欢的男歌手；可惜我不认识，当时便没记住名字。他出场时我正和黏住的糖纸较劲，等前奏结束，我仰头吃了那颗水果糖，身边的音响就传来他干净纯粹的歌声。

我嘬着糖，在离他声音最近的地方，穿过一桌又一桌的宾客看他。在追光灯的照明下，他穿着利落的黑西装，我只能用高度近视的眼睛描摹出一道细瘦的身影。他的声音空灵，像泉水、像云朵、也像翅膀，把人托起来，轻飘飘的；又带着点凄凉，穿透胸腔：像是唱诗班中最圣洁清亮的童声——可他明明是个男人。

我唯一印象深刻的就只有这首歌罢了，所有表演结束后我便不想留在原地浪费时间，邻居黄仁俊又催我回出租屋收被子。不料我前脚刚上车，后脚就上来一个拿着捧花的陌生人，火急火燎地求我出发。

我回头，师哥、师哥他女朋友、新娘、新郎新娘的七大姑八大姨一伙人气势汹汹朝这边冲过来。他和我差不多年纪的样子，却用力拍着我的肩膀叫我回神，我才猛地踩下油门，从前一根未落的停车杆下漂移至马路。

好险，这辈子第一次被人追杀——不是……你谁啊？

我刚想问，他就对我说：“你也是同吧？对吧？我叫钟辰乐。”顿了顿，他又补充道，“新郎原配。”

信息量有点大，一时间没有反应过来：“是……没错……”我踩了脚刹车，在红灯前停下 ，透过后视镜观察他。他也在看我，倒没有一点委屈的表情。

“那女的就是想羞辱我，真贱，不知道他丈夫硬不硬得起来。”他下巴抬了抬，示意我绿灯了。我才想起他就是唱祝歌的歌手，也不知道该问什么，只觉得尴尬。

车子依旧朝出租屋的方向开，他也没说去哪，期间还替我挂了师哥的电话，又故作担忧地托着脸看我：“诶呦，没事吗？”我心烦，也不想理他，到了公寓楼下，他又厚着脸皮跟上来，夺去手里的相机包帮我拎着，事无巨细地对我说：“我刚回国，还没找到住的地方……”

意思是要和一个陌生、性取向相契合的男人住一晚，或是几晚。

——我他妈的居然答应了。

酒店还留着行李，他也不要，在网上重新买了，还送我个长焦代替房租。黄仁俊觉得我莫名其妙，最近快递外卖来得有些勤快，我只说侄子来了，就住一会儿。

侄子却说自己比我大，他还神神秘秘的，上厕所洗澡都不让人进去。我寻思是自己和gay接触得太少了，原来注重隐私是这么重要的事情。他不经意地露出腰侧一截鲨鱼纹，边脱衬衫边把门锁实了，说谢谢我全家。

歌声从浴室飘出来，我修完图，闭眼瘫在电竞椅上，恍惚间觉得在唱歌的是个女人。他的声音界限太过模糊，带着天生的神秘：以至于独特；钟辰乐说自己靠表演挣钱，我却觉得他生来就为了唱歌，这不是能用钱来衡量的。

今晚他又要出门，说是有个小聚会，运气好能挣十个长焦的价钱。我等他洗完澡出来，帮他吹干头发。吹风机功率不大，过一会儿就要罢工休息一段时间，他不耐烦地甩了甩脑袋，也不怕把脖子折了，头摇得像个拨浪鼓。

我看着镜子里一脸生无可恋的钟辰乐，觉得他有些缺心眼：“你都吹这么多天了，要是真的嫌弃，怎么不买个新的？”

这话好像中伤了他，他转过身子握住我的手。我大概猜到下一句是欠抽的话，果然他一脸理所当然地嘟嘴：“我没钱了。”

哇，

满屋子的香奈儿普拉达蔻驰迪奥还有你送劳资的长焦？你跟我说你没钱了？

他面无表情地掰着手指头给我算自己挣钱和花钱的速度：一件衣服唱一次歌，只有穿着精致的高定在富人圈演出、交际才能换来更大的收益。都是靠面子撑下去的人，他只是少数人知晓的小歌星罢了，拉不到客户就是白搭。

我突然觉得他活得好累，大笔的收支看不见后路。虽然钟辰乐看起来没心没肺的，买东西也大手脚不心疼，实际上他算得比谁都仔细；小心翼翼地，在腰缠万贯的财阀身边捞些碎金，表面上一样的风光自在，背地里却在月结的出租屋寄人篱下。生活没有他的声线温柔，我开始害怕他有撑不下去的一天，不过吹风机又能工作了，呜呜响着，我说什么他也听不见。

“你在担心我吗？”出门前他在玄关探了个脑袋，头发已经干了，蓬松地翘着。他总是这样，在一点小细节上吸引着我。我知道他把我看得很透彻，就像在酒桌上观察一位又一位名流富贾；但即使是这样，我们的关系依旧若即若离，没个准头。

至少他现在还不能离开我，我一意孤行地把它归结于对我的喜欢。又或许他真的找不出一个比我还廉价的去处。

除夕那天他回来得晚，我只好去公司接他。那是个年会现场，还算可以，这个单子不大，他说没有演出闲得难受就接了，挺奇怪的。我过去找他，却看不见人影，打电话也是无人接通。回停车场才看见他趴在我的引擎盖上，老本田快被压塌了，他倒是能认出我的车牌号，还死乞白赖地睡上面。

回去我就放热水催他洗澡，这么大个人了，喝酒还能喝吐，衣服也要报废。我怀疑他是趁节假日出来玩的，因为和我待着一点也不好玩。

我把外套扒了扔进盆里，叫他自己去浴室脱衣服。

“朴志晟。”他这次倒不拦着了，一副娇憨的样子叫我过来看看。

我恼羞成怒地推他：“你让我做什么我就做什么啊？”说完我就从他扒开的门缝蹭进去，又怕他反悔似地转了锁芯，把出口堵得严严实实。

他可终于醉了一回，这样还挺可爱的。平日里白雪般的皮肤烧起来，红了一大片，胸前已经挠出抓痕。我试了试水温，叫他赶紧脱裤子下水。他舞了舞干瘦的手臂，突然清醒了点，亮着眼睛问我能不能回避一下。

事情真多，男人还磨磨唧唧的。我背过去，从十开始倒数，身后的人急忙拉开拉链跳进水里。我听见他笑了，说我真听话。

“现在看看我吧。”

我回头，他躺在水里，好像完全醒了，像水中漂浮的睡莲，静静地仰头注视着我。就这样停了很久，我才意识到哪里不对劲地匆忙别过脸去。他倒坦然地泡在水里，轻哼着旋律，告诉我这就是他为唱歌付出的代价。

用一个古老的词语描述的话，那就是阉伶。

我受宠若惊地猜测他把秘密暴露在我眼前的目的，心已经开始为之发颤了。即使是面对这样的身体，我打开始就没有要推开的意思，现在更是想抱着他，想了解他的过去，想缩短彼此的距离。

我说，别怕，你是艺术，是我的宗教，也是我的科学。

在那个用虚情假意伪装的婚礼上初见时，我还真不敢幻想自己的感情，嚼着一颗水果糖，将他人的悲欢抛之脑后。

钟辰乐却唱着一首月亮河，抢了别人的捧花。他朝我奔来，似浪人归途故人归乡，撕破了伪装，声势浩大。

从此天地间只余我可爱的朋友，月亮河，和我。

**Author's Note:**

> 阉人歌唱家又称阉伶，是一些在童年时接受过 阉割手术的男性歌手，去势的目的是为了保持童声，以便成为男性女高音或男性女低音歌唱者。


End file.
